Kittynip
by Spy Elf
Summary: America's Most Wanted from NWATNA slash. A snippet of those two after losing their title challange.


A/N: This is not the AMW slash I told people I was writing. This is a little snippet I wrote for my beta cause she left me to go to Florida for Christmas. This is also as close to smut as I get.

Disclaimer: Don't own the people. This story is about the characters not the actual people. NWA/TNA owns the storyline. The boys own themselves… I think. My only profit is reader response.

Wildcat was not a happy kitty. Cowboy watched him pace from the window to the door of their little hotel room over and over and over. Cowboy looked at the carpet, sure that it was being worn out from the walk. "Hey Cat, chill. You're making me tired."

His tag team partner glared at him. "Well I can't believe you are laying there so calmly after we just lost our shot at the titles!"

Cowboy grinned and rolled over onto his back. Upon arriving at the hotel, he had stretched out across his bed, trying to get off his injured knee and rather enjoying the relative comfort. "There is nothing we can do about it right now."

"No, no. We have to think." Wildcat resumed his prowl of the room. "We can't just let a title shot go like this. We were cheated out of the titles and we deserve another chance. And I know that Don Callis won't give us a chance in hell. And Gilberti will just attempt to make us lose again."

"Kitty." The one word made Wildcat stop and look at his partner. He wanted to scowl at use of the name, but Cowboy said it with love so he didn't mind. "Come here. Lie down and relax. Stop reminding me that I can't pace the floor with you just now and breathe."

Wildcat crept onto the bed where Cowboy lay and put his head on his partners abs. "I just want us to be the champions again so bad."

"I know." Cowboy said softy, running his fingers through Wildcat's hair. "And we will. Don't worry. They can't stop us from accomplishing what we want so badly. I'll throw myself against that glass ceiling until it breaks."

Cat shifted uncomfortably. "Um, let's not have you do that okay?"

"What?"

"Throw yourself at anything that could shatter and cut the shit out of you." Wildcat grinned.

Cowboy sighed. "Are you still trying to protect me from myself? Sure, you can charge to my rescue in the ring. Hell, I expect you too. But you can't protect me so much out of the ring Kitty." He snickered. "I love ya, but I'm not living in a bubble so I can be safe all the time."

"I didn't save you very well tonight." Wildcat sighed. "How is your knee?"

"Fine and getting better." Cowboy smiled. "I heard you trying to get in the ring to me. That submission hold can't have been legal."

Wildcat growled. "It wasn't. And as soon as I can prove it, I'll hurt them so severely they'll wish they never touched you. And I don't need a bubble to keep you safe. I'll take care of everything myself."

"Oh will you?" Cowboy teased as he slid a hand down to caress Wildcat's chest.

"Mhmm." Wildcat was positive of this. His breathing speed up as Cowboy's touch became a little more adventurous, teasing his nipples into responding.

Cowboy laughed softly at his ability to make Cat stop thinking. "And just how will you do that?"

Cat arched a little more into the touch. "By making everything go through me before it gets to you."

"Is that so?" came the teasing voice.

"Yep." Wildcat suddenly rose up and laid his body fully across Cowboy's, slowly rubbing their bodies together. "I kinda thought I'd use this approach."

Cowboy's eyes fell half shut. "You think to protect me by gluing yourself to me?" He smirked. "Interesting." Then he gasped as Wildcat did a particularly slow roll with his hips.

"Yep." Wildcat did a little smirking of his own. He rubbed his hardness against Cowboy's satisfying reaction.  
"I see but one flaw in your plan," Cowboy panted out as he tried to push himself against Cat.

"Oh and what would that be?"

In a blink Cowboy slid his hand under Wildcat's pants and held his erection in a firm grip. "Who's going to protect you from me?"

Wildcat gasped and nuzzled Cowboy's ear. "God willing, nobody."


End file.
